Blowing Kisses
by artlessICTOAN
Summary: "You want me to go to the office and smack your boss for ya?" "No, I want you to either go away, or hurry up and kiss me already." Or what happens when a pair of childish idiots spend more than five years learning how to annoy the hell out of each other. Modern AU, TemaTen domestic fluff.


so it's femslash week again over on tumblr, this is what i wrote for day 1 (modern au/domestic), it's short and silly but i like it, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Temari threw herself into the welcoming arms of her beloved, _hideously_ comfortable armchair with a minute-long groan, letting the soft, pillowy embrace of decades-out-of-style, stained-beyond-any-redemption corduroy pull her into its overly-stuffed death-grip.

She hated this chair and hated how comfortable it was even more.

At least her brothers didn't know about it, she'd never hear the end of it if they found out she loved this stupid, cosy chair that had been vomited straight out of the tackiest part of the seventies more than she loved either of them.

Curling into the tightest ball her long limbs would allow, she rammed her face into the cushion and willed the rest of the world to disappear for at least three hours, just for her to recover somewhat.

"Oh, I see how it is, the _chair_ gets a welcome home hug but I don't."

Under normal circumstances, she'd probably make some sharp quip about it being a better hugger than Tenten, as it was, she barely had the energy to uncurl one arm enough to display one finger in the vague direction the voice had come from.

"Wow, that bad huh?"

Temari nodded into the soft fabric, opening one eye when she heard the swishing of fabric moving closer. Bouncing across the room, Tenten quickly reached her, bending down until long, messy curls fell across her shoulders and dark, beautiful brown eyes peeked at her over the chair's arm. "You want me to go to the office and smack your boss for ya?" she asked, in the same slow, gentle voice you'd use to soothe a child.

Rolling her eyes, Temari burrowed further into her comfortable cocoon, mumbling, "No, I want you to either go away, or hurry up and kiss me already."

Tenten snickered, but still leaned forward to press chapped lips to her cheek. She'd just started to lean in herself, when she felt something much wetter than she'd been anticipating, followed quickly by a raspberry blown against her quickly reddening cheek.

In seconds she was sitting bolt-upright, legs still tangled beneath her and hand instinctually slapping against her cheek.

Grimacing as she wiped her face with a sleeve, she glared at her wife, who was currently bent over, clutching her stomach, cackling like an idiot. "You're fucking _infantile_ , you know that?"

"Uhh, yeah, duh," Tenten managed to choke out between snorts, before finally calming down somewhat and straightening up, wiping imaginary tears from her eyes, "you know you love it." Her grin almost looked painful it was so wide, but maybe it was just because Temari herself rarely did more than smirk that made her think so. Still, she was determined to stay annoyed, even if her lips kept trying to quirk upwards to match Tenten's.

"So, do I get a proper kiss at some point?" she asked, trying and failing to keep her expression blank.

Tenten leaned back, rubbing at her chin in mock thought as she said, "Hmmm, I dunno, I mean I _did_ just catch you cheating on me with Corduroy Highback over there…"

"Oh my god you're such a child."

She slapped a hand dramatically over her forehead, wailing as she dropped to the floor. "I can't believe it, in my own home as well! I'll never be able to sit on her ever again-"

"That's it, I'm going back to work, even dealing with Chiyo is better than this."

"Nooo, don't leave me alone with her," Tenten cried, latching onto the leg Temari had just lowered to the ground, "I'm so distraught, so furious at this betrayal; if you leave now who knows what I might do to her!"

Attempting to walk with her wife curled tightly around her legs was difficult, especially when she had to manoeuvre around the coffee table, but she was doing an admirable job of it.

At least until she tripped in the doorway.

She groaned, rubbing at the aching spot where her shoulder had met the wooden floorboards before glaring at the limpet still gripping tightly to her ankles. Tenten grinned at her, having the decency to look at least a little ashamed. "Sorry babe, too far?"

"Clearly," she said, kicking her wife away until she could sit up properly, frowning at the red patch on her arm. "Ugh, this is gonna leave a bruise isn't it…"

Before she could push herself to her feet, Tenten was shuffling up to her and wrapping strong arms around her neck, staring up at her with those wide, dark, puppy-dog eyes. "I'm so sorry love, please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you! Sweetie? Darling? Why aren't you saying anything? Sugar-tits? Buns of steel? I'm sorry, I love you so much hunk-a-lunk, you forgive me, right? Right wonder-crotch? You're smiling, you definitely forgive me-"

"Oh shut the fuck up idiot." Her words might've been harsh, but she didn't even try to disguise the laugher to her voice when she said them, or the wobbly grin breaking out across her face. When Tenten pressed laughing lips against hers she didn't protest.

After a short, but sweet kiss, they pulled apart and Tenten examined her aching shoulder carefully, hissing at the injury. "I really am sorry, here, lemme kiss it better," she said, already leaning in.

"Thanks, that'd be ni-"

Temari could only stare blankly at the wall when a loud, wet raspberry was blown against her arm.

Pulling back with that maddening shit-eating grin already firmly in place, Tenten slapped her thigh twice. "There, all better now!"

"You absolute- c'mere, brat." Not waiting for a reply, she dug one hand firmly into Tenten's messy, loose hair, pulling her into a rough kiss. Biting at her lower lip, she rolled them until her wife was on her back, Temari laying heavily on top of her, arms and legs tangled around each other desperately. Once those sweet, tiny little noises started being pulled from Tenten's throat, she smirked into the kiss, adjusted her mouth to completely circle her wife's and blew.

It turned out that raspberries didn't quite work when they were blown _into_ someone's mouth, but she was proud of the effort regardless, even if she had to wipe her own face clean afterward.

Tenten looked up at her with one brow raised. " _Really_ Temari? That was a little immature, don't you think?"


End file.
